


Color me like that red sunset

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, HWHbingo, M/M, mentions of showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: One of the things Hoseok likes the most about going with Kihyun to his hometown was the drive.He loved how mother nature seemed to sooth his weary body.But he hated how he couldn't see any colors though.





	Color me like that red sunset

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for the HWH bingo! Q w Q 
> 
> Fic Title is from Colors by Day6
> 
> Entry 1: Soulmates

One of the things Hoseok likes the most about going with Kihyun to his hometown was the drive.

Escaping the usual traffic of Seoul and going to the province was one way for him to de-stress. Being a producer wasn’t an easy job but he loved it. Even if it meant sleepless nights and stressful clients. That was why he always made sure he can go with Kihyun whenever he comes home. He loved how he can see the decrease of cars as they left the city. The change of scenery was exciting. He can see how the number of buildings were overcome by the number of trees. Even the air felt and smelled different.

He loved how mother nature seemed to sooth his weary body.

But he hated how he couldn't see any colors though.

You see, until now, in his twenty-four years of life, he has yet to meet his soulmate.

For some absurd reason, the world decided that it was fun making people suffer of not being able to see colors until they meet their soulmates. It was simple, you just had to make eye contact with them even for a second and you’d find out if they were your soulmate.

You just had to make eye contact with the seven billion people on this planet to hopefully find your soulmate. You're lucky if they're in the same country as you, but there had been accounts where they found their soulmate abroad with a different nationality and a language they do not speak. So basically, only a third of the world found their soulmates, and that was how fucked up it was.

He wasn't too affected about not finding "the one" when he was younger. He had a lot on his plate at that time. He needed to get through university, then find a job, then help his Mom with his brother's schooling. After that there were bills, bills, bills, and more bills to pay.

He didn't mind it though. He was happy enough just helping his family out. But recently, watching his friends meet their soulmates made him realize how lonely he was. He wondered if he'll ever get the chance to see the world in full color.

His head rested on the open side window and enjoyed the fresh air that breezes past. For now, soulmates don’t matter. He just wants to enjoy this road trip and unwind.

"Hyung, are you listening to me?"

Hoseok hummed as a reply but to be honest he wasn't really listening. As soon as Kihyun started talking about trying out those apps and websites where they try to match you up with your possible soulmate he tuned out.

"I know you're not listening to me, hyung."

"Then why'd you ask anyway?"

"Because I needed your attention. Look, it's not so bad to try those dating sites. I mean, I met Hyunwoo through that site and it was one of the best thing that happened to my life." Kihyun started explaining; trying to convince him.

He was being stubborn though, and just hummed as a response, ready to lose himself in the cold wind that breezes past him.

"Hyung, listen."

Hoseok clicked his tongue and turned to look at the younger male. "You don't have to worry about my soulmate this much, Kihyun. I'm fine as is."

Kihyung shook his head, a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed further. "No, I am definitely worrying about this. You'll be celebrating your birthday soon and you have yet to find your soulmate. You're not even trying to look for them. When do you plan to do it? When you're about to die?"

Hoseok's frown matched Kihyun's now, feeling offended that the other was trying to meddle with his life. Although Kihyun had been a good friend of his even before university, it was frustrating to hear this from someone who was happily dating his soulmate and enjoys the wide variety of colors this world offers.

He really didn’t need to hear this right now. But if you really asked him, he was honestly just jealous.

"They'll come around eventually, okay? I don't need to look for them."

"Seriously, hyung!"

“We shouldn't even be having this conversation since it's our vacation, you know? Stop trying to kill the mood, Yoo Kihyun."

He can hear Kihyun stumble over his words before finally grumbling and keeping his comments to himself. Hoseok could only smile a little over this triumph and just continued to watch the scenery pass by.

This peace continued for a while more until they neared their destination and the density of trees grew heavier.

It has been a while since they've seen another vehicle, so seeing someone at a pit stop took Hoseok's attention from the scenery.

The male looked exceptionally tall with how he was hunched over his motorcycle. He looked lean, with long legs that were covered with very tight-fitting jeans while his torso was covered by a leather jacket accentuating his shoulders.

Hoseok kept his eyes on the man as they passed him. He didn't mean to but his eyes met the other's as they sped by and suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Aside from being beautiful - with his hair slicked back, plump lips, and big eyes - his vision burst with colors it hurt his head. He pulled his head back inside, hands clutching his head and taking huge gasps to calm himself down. In panic, he reached out to Kihyun almost taking the wheel from him and crashing the car.

"Stop the car!" He shouted.

"What?!" Kihyun flinched at this sudden reaction and gave him a worried side glance.

"Just stop the car! Pull over!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kihyun shouted back before moving the car to the emergency lane and stopping. Before Kihyun can ask him any questions, he was out of the car in no time. Running back to the man who still stood there stunned as he turned this way and that probably trying to take in as much color as he could.

"Hey!" He screamed to get the other's attention as he ran. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, his head throbbing from adjusting with all the colors he was finally seeing.

The male turned to look at him, eyes wide, shock clearly painted on his face. He wanted to hug him, thank him, maybe kiss him because damn those lips are to die for, but he couldn't do that to a stranger. Even if that stranger was his soulmate.

He nearly collided with the other but was lucky enough to stop before he did. Hoseok stood there in front of the gorgeous male, sweaty, panting, and nearly in tears.

As he looked up, he saw that the other was smiling at him with something akin to amusement. "Hey..."

"Hey, soulmate." The other replied, his smile growing wider.

God, he loved that smile. His soulmate was beautiful. He had a lovely nose, kissable lips, big eyes, and small face that was framed by his beautiful brown locks that was pushed back. He didn't know what he did in the past to have someone this gorgeous as his soulmate.

He tried giving a smile back despite his panting. "Hey, soulmate." he replied.

The other chuckled and held out his hand towards him. "How does this soulmate thing work? I wasn't exactly prepared."

Hoseok grinned, standing up properly and taking the other's hand. Long fingers wrapped around his, and he never wanted to let go. It felt perfect.

"Same here. I'm Hoseok by the way."

"Hyungwon."

Hoseok repeated the name under his breath and he couldn't help but blush a little at the thought that it complimented his alias at work.

Pulling his hand away, Hoseok stuffed them inside his pockets. "Did your bike break down?"

"Ah... No, I needed to answer a call so I stopped over." The taller male turned to look at the bike before laughing. "Oh my god, I didn't know the color was this ugly."

Hoseok turned to look at it as well. He didn't bother looking at the bike earlier since he was more interested in the other male but now that he was looking at it, he couldn't help but snort.

The thing was a mess of neon colors. Neon green and pink spread through the haul into a fire design while being accented by yellow streaks.

"Nobody told you about it?"

"Nah, most of my friends haven't met their soulmates yet. So, no one really told me about it."

They laughed again, eyes crinkling at the side.

"At least this time you can fix it." Hoseok mentioned, hands motioning to the bike.

"You're right." Hyungwon answered, but his eyes never left Hoseok's face. It almost made him blush again. "Would you like to come with me to pick a new color?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Of course. We should get to know each other if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. So, do you want to?"

The grin on his face widened and Hoseok couldn't hide the excitement he felt at being asked out. Although in a strange way.

"Yes. Of course. Definitely! We can go there now."

Hyungwon chuckled at his enthusiasm and he couldn't help but smile wider. Everything suddenly felt so nice. Like placing the final piece to a puzzle, it completed the picture. If this was how Kihyun felt all this time he met Hyunwoo then he couldn't fault the other for trying to urge him into looking for his soulmate.

“I’d take you right now if your friend hasn't been glaring daggers at me. He seems ready to fight.”

“What?” 

Hyungwon nudged his head to the side and Wonho turned to where he was looking at.

Kihyun was standing there beside his car staring at them. Hyungwon probably confused Kihyun’s expression to anger but he knew that he was just worried and confused about the sudden turn of events.

“It’s okay. He’s probably just confused about all this.”

“Right.”

“Well, are you going to take me out?”

Hyungwon smiled at him and nodded, sitting down on his bike. “I know of this burger place near a car shop I can have the paint job done. Sounds good?”

"Sounds good, soulmate. Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fic! 
> 
> This was inspired by my trip with my mom to the province. I really like keeping our car window open during the long drives because the air is cold and it feels really different from the city. I suggest you do this too if you're going to the province. d(O v O d) 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Or talk to me over twitter [@emidegrey](https://twitter.com/emidegrey)!!


End file.
